


Ex Nihilo Nihil Fit

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Intersections [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, Basically A No Burn While Ben’s Underage, Begins with character death, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Brief Descriptions Of Corpses Crawling Out of the Ground, Canon Compliant, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Death of Shara Bey, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up Together, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, Slow Burn, Wakes & Funerals, Young Poe Dameron, foregone conclusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Before they were Resistance commander and Supreme Leader of the First Order, they were Poe Dameron and Ben Solo, childhood friends — if not more.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Intersections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ex Nihilo Nihil Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: 
> 
> No one:
> 
> Me: You know what my pre-TROS set up needs? Prequels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has his first brush with the Dark Side at a young age.

Ben was five years old when he got his first brush with what he knew was later the Dark Side. 

It was after Shara Bey, Poe Dameron’s mother, died. Mommy was the one to break the news. 

”Mrs. Bey’s one with the Force now.”

It was a fancy grown-up way of dressing up truths that were supposed to hurt. And yet it scared Ben, because Mrs. Bey just didn’t exist anymore, and how was that right? Poe was supposed to have a mama. His mama. He was supposed to.

***

Even standing in front of the plot of earth that they were lowering Shara Bey into, Ben couldn’t help but stare at it — stare at it because it couldn’t be happening. Shara Bey couldn’t be dead. She couldn’t die; she was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to make her special Yavin recipes and pretend to be a Sith in their play, and Poe was supposed to have a mama. 

It wasn’t _fair_. 

If Shara wasn’t breathing, if Poe wasn’t happy...how was that fair?

Ben tried to think of Shara coming back as a ghost. A blue, shimmering ghost, like his namesake Obi-Wan. She’d be a very wise ghost. Wise and pretty and kind. 

"She didn’t have to die,” Poe said, and he sounded more broken than an eight year old should sound. It just sounded wrong; nothing bad should ever happen to Poe. 

”No one’s ever really gone,” Ben tried to say. “That’s what my Uncle Luke says. He and Mommy say when people die, they go into the Force. Your mama may be in the Force now. Y’know, watching over you?”

 _And you could do more_ , the Voice in his head said. _You could become so very powerful. So very glorious.  
_

Images in his head. A man in a mask, almost birdlike in nature, managing to reanimate the dead. Shara, crawling out of her grave and looking...wrong somehow. 

Ben almost screamed. Almost. Even as the images disappeared from his mind, Ben found himself staring at the plot of earth, grateful, at least for the moment that there weren’t any corpses crawling out of the ground. 

He shouldn’t be grateful for that. Not while Poe was sad. Was he a bad person?

Poe laced his fingers in between Ben’s, and for the moment, Ben felt safe. Okay. Poe was a big kid; he knew everything, after all. 

***

They were talking, after the funeral. Sharing stories about Shara Bey, about what a great lady she was. It was one of those parts where Ben wondered why they seemed so happy; after all, someone wasn’t breathing, after all. Buried under the dirt to be eaten by bugs...

”Ben. Kiddo.” Han’s voice was soft. “You okay?” Poe was with his papa now, trying to cope himself. 

”It isn’t fair,” Ben said, his voice cracking. “A-and why is everyone so happy?”

Han squatted next to him. “It’s a matter of remembering,” Han said. “Shara may be dead, but she’s not gone. I never understood the idea of the dead being ‘gone’; you still have good memories of them. You still have stuff like Shara playing with you and Poe, teaching you both about spaceships.”

”Y-yeah. It just isn’t fair that Poe doesn’t have a mommy...”

”I know, little bandit,” Han said. “I know.”

***

Night fell. Ben and Poe headed back to their homes — Poe to Yavin, Ben to Chandrila. And Ben...he could still hear the Voice in his head tempting him with things a five year old could hardly begin to understand, but there was something about Daddy’s advice that kept it at bay, if slightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Sorry for the depressing beginning; given that it’s a prequel, it’s going to get more depressing from here.


End file.
